


Last Christmas

by TheNerdVoice



Series: Charlie & El [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Always AU, Christmas, F/F, Love, One Night Stands, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdVoice/pseuds/TheNerdVoice
Summary: What if Charlotte and Elinor were actually a thing before their mothers were? What if that's the reason Elinor was so cross about the last and only Christmas they spent together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how much I was going to like this pairing, I just did it for the hell of it.
> 
> Happy Christmas, my adorable babies.

The pub is dark, with exception to the few red tinted lights shown on the small stage. She sits at the bar-top, short glass in her hand. The young woman lifts it to her mouth with her right hand, worn black leather jacket wrapped around her back. Her hair a deep magenta, pulled up into a pompadour ponytail on the top of her head. Reaching into the breast pocket of her jacket, the young woman retrieves a cigarette, bringing it to her lips, not a regular one though. It’s brown, possibly hand rolled.

 

Elinor Campbell sits in the corner, nursing a bottle of beer. She doesn’t even like beer really, just being part of the scene. Just on the lookout for someone that interests her. The young woman, who seems to be alone, with the magenta hair...is breathtaking. She’s attracted to her. Not necessarily in a romantic sense, but with a general interest. She needs to know more about her, even if it’s only to write a paper for school or possibly her photography class. Glancing over to the young man that had brought her along, as he was speaking with a couple of his other friends that she didn’t know, or care to know, she makes her way next to the woman. “Are you alone?”

 

The young woman takes another sip of her drink with one hand, raising an eyebrow, and taking a drag of her cigarette with the other once she swallows. “Aren’t we all?”

 

The brunette furrows her brow a little, the question causing her to think for a bit. She sets the half full bottle onto the bar top. “Technically, yes, I suppose.”

 

“Your boyfriend certainly isn’t paying you any mind.” The leather clad young woman smirks, motioning to the general area of the young man, laughing with his friends, “Is he really your boyfriend or something else?” She pauses, using the hand with the cigarette wedged between her fingers to gesture toward him, “Because I see him around here sometimes...taking money. He deals.”

 

Ellie folds her arms over her chest, leaning her elbows on the bar top, “Do you often assume things about people?” She doesn’t deny the claim, not really acknowledging it either.

 

“I don’t need to assume them. Alls you need to do is open your eyes, dearie.” Another sip of her drink, finally emptying the glass, she motions to the barkeep to give her a refill. “I think you already know that though...and that white powder in your nostril says you’re one of his patrons.” She shakes her head a little, “I was like you once, I don’t miss it.”

 

“But you aren’t much older than me.” She furrows her brow again, studying the young woman, wise beyond her years, “If not my age. How can you be like me in the slightest?” Ellie feels a sudden wave of discomfort, absently standing straighter to adjust the shirt covering her lower back.

 

“We learn from what we know, then we spend the rest of our lives trying to recover from it.” The young woman offers to her, motioning to the empty stool next to her, “Were you planning to sit, or hover for the rest of the night?” A smirk plays at the corner of her mouth as the brunette sits, “I’m Charlie, by the way.” She offers a hand for the other woman to shake.

 

Ellie glances down to the empty hand, taking a moment before putting her own in it, “Ellie.”

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure.” Charlie motions to the half full bottle of beer, “I’m drinking whiskey, I don’t think you’d fancy it much...nor do you fancy that swill. What do you really want?”

 

She smirks a little, not really understanding how this woman, who is the same age as her, has figured her out so quickly, “Something fruity...that I can drink five of without thinking twice.” Ellie watches as the new woman orders for her, paying for her drink, “You don’t need to do that.”

 

“On me.” She corrects her, “I know I don’t need to do it, but I want to do it. Seems you need it.” Charlie takes another drag of the cigarette, “Do you smoke?” She notices the other woman’s negative head shake, “Okay...just thought I’d ask.”   
  
“What do you study?” Ellie tilts her head to the side, offing the barkeep a quick smile as a drink is placed in front of her, “I take you for a music...major or something. Contemporary arts. Whatever it is they’re considering it.”

 

“Medicine.” Charlie offers, “I come from a line of medical professionals and I entered Uni straight at seventeen...which isn’t exactly a common thing, but...I preferred it. Rather be my own person, strike my own path than need to depend on either of my parents.” She shrugs, “I just like to do what I need to do so that I can work.”

 

“My parents are in medicine as well.” Ellie nods. “I take journalism. I wanted to stay as far away from a hospital as I possibly could.” She reaches her left hand up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. There’s something about the woman next to her that is putting her at ease. “Do you want to get out of here? I’m sure there are parties on campus.”

 

“Coke kicking in, is it?” Charlie raises an eyebrow, bringing her fingers to her mouth to take another drag of her cigarette, “Finish your drink.”

 

Ellie raises an eyebrow, excitedly standing upright, “Where are we going to go?”

 

Charlie shrugs, finishing her cigarette and stubbing it out in the ashtray near her. “Do you usually just leave places with strangers?”

 

“We aren’t strangers anymore, Charlie.” She moves in closely to the other woman, lifting her free hand to touch the tail part of the woman’s ponytail, the other hand holding her remaining drink. “Unless you think we are. You don’t let many people know you, do you...” It wasn’t really a question, just something she’s noticed.

 

She slowly glances over to her, licking her lips almost absently as she takes in the other woman’s figure next to her. Charlie reaches out, gently touching Ellie’s hip, “My car is out front, but...I probably shouldn’t drive. You either. We can walk.”

 

“Where?” The question simple, this wide eyed young woman has her virtually entranced. “Round yours?”

 

The corner of Charlie’s mouth turns up, “Is that where you want to go?” She stands, dark denim skin tight trousers and a pair of black ankle boots, which gives her an extra inch in height, though she doesn’t really need it. A well worn band t-shirt underneath the leather jacket and it makes Ellie wonder if she’s bought it like that, or has she worn it that often herself. Charlie glances over, giving a quick nod to the barkeep to retrieve her credit card.

 

“Do you live terribly far?” Ellie raises an eyebrow, not minding or even halfway noticing with the other woman’s hand touches her hip. “You drove.”

 

“I drove here from campus last night, but didn’t have classes today, so I just left it.” Charlie glances down, quickly signing the small slip of a receipt, and leaving an ample tip. “I come here often so...they kind of know me by now.” She isn’t an alcoholic, not by any means, just comes for the atmosphere mostly...and to pick up whoever gives her attention at that time. She has never been choosy. Men, women, or a mixture of both. Doesn’t really matter to her. She’s free in that way, but isn’t vocal or public about it. It’s just who she is. “I’m...about a kilometer up the road. Not terribly far...if that’s where you want to go, of course.”

 

Ellie feels a smirk starting to grow on her face as she nods emphatically, “Weather is nice. Should be good for a walk.” Her hands shake a little as she glances around, eyes finally catching sight of the man she arrived with, who hasn’t been paying her any mind. Feeling a hand on the small of her back, she turns her head, ever so jumpy from the narcotics in her system. She takes Charlie’s hand, pulling her toward the door gently. “Were you always this cool?”

 

“What?” Charlie furrows her brow, still holding the other woman’s hand as they begin to walk toward her flat. It wasn’t much of anything. Two bedroom, though one of the rooms she used as an office or studio. She wasn’t exactly spoiled, but her father  _ knew people _ . Whatever that meant, and her Mum made sure she was tended to as well. “What about me screams cool?” She shakes her head a little, chuckling to herself. “Because I wear a leather jacket? Because I dye my hair unnatural colors?”

 

“It’s how you carry yourself.” Ellie walks closer to her, wrapping her hands comfortably around the other woman’s leather-clad elbow as Charlie slides her newly free hand into her jacket pocket. “Confidence, maybe?”

 

“Lord no.”

 

“Well, you can help me a little. Offer suggestions.”

 

“Wouldn’t that make me sound a bit egocentric? Cocky?” Charlie tilts her head side to side, “Know where I got this coat? My Mum gave it to me for Christmas  a couple years ago. Last I saw her, I reckon.” She smirks a little, shaking her head, “I don’t even know where she could have gotten it from. These boots? I stole these out of the lost-and-found in the ground floor of my flat. Sanitized them, of course, I’m not a monster.”

 

Ellie begins to grin, glancing over to her, “Is your Mum dead?”

 

Shaking her head negatively, Charlie just watches out in front of her, guiding them along the desolate pavement. “May as well be. She calls a couple times a month.” She figures she doesn’t really need to go into it, “Not as close as I’d like for us to be though. Not really anything I can do about it.”

 

“Maybe tell her.” The brunette shrugs, able to hear her heartbeat in her head. It’s quick pace calming her in a way, “I don’t know. My Mum was always rather cool. Just close enough.” Ellie studies Charlie’s features by staring at her profile as the other woman guides her, “Why are we talking about our parents? Your flat. I’m sure it’s far more amazing than you give it credit for.”

 

“Far more messy, maybe.” Charlie smirks, tilting her head back a little to look up toward the stars. She’s stopped abruptly by the other young woman holding onto her arm.

 

Ellie places her hands on either side of the other woman’s face, pulling her into a rather deep kiss. If she weren’t high, she wouldn’t even consider this in the least. This isn’t exactly something she likes to admit to people, that she becomes rather promiscuous when it comes to the drugs. Not all the time, just when she’s out. She parts, looking into the woman’s eyes. “You’re really good at that.”

 

“Not where I thought this was going to go, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like it.” Charlie’s heavy lidded acorn colored eyes meet that of Ellie’s chocolate ones. “Let me show you my flat.”


	2. Chapter 2

Elinor slowly opens her eyes, bit by bit, attempting to acclimate them to the light as she brings her hand to rest in front of them. She can tell she’s in a bedroom, but whose bedroom? Also, is that breakfast she smells? Sitting up slowly, she feels a cool breeze across her bosom, being blown by the standing fan next to the bed. Climbing her way across the mattress, she notices a long nightshirt at the end of the bed for her. Something comfortable. She smells the air again, at least there’s coffee. She stands there though, attempting to remember anything from last night.  _ Sex. Good sex. _ She nods a little, remembering enough,  _ Who with? _ Ellie opens the door, leading to the main area of the flat. Open floor plan,  _ great for a dinner party _ , she thinks.

 

Charlie sits at the breakfast nook, piece of buttered toast in her hand. She glances over, noticing the young woman emerging from the bedroom, “Morning. Water and ibuprofen on the counter, if you need it.” She remembers back to the days when she was heavily into drugs and alcohol. “If you’re hungry, I can cook you up something while the stove is hot.”

 

Pausing to stare toward the young woman at the table, she brings her hand to her head again, a memory of the night before.  _ Ellie clawing her way up Charlie’s torso after pushing her, aggressively, onto the bed. She pushes the leather jacket back, plunging her mouth down onto the woman’s collarbone as she straddles her hips. _ “Oh...okay. Thank you.”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Charlie continues to watch the other woman, taking a bite of her toast. “So, what will you have? Eggs, toast, sausage? Beans, maybe? I mean...if it’s what you want. I didn’t make any for myself, but I won’t deny that from you.” She pauses, “Just need to cook you eggs if you’d-” Her voice trails a little, “You don’t remember me, do you?”

 

“Well, uh...yes, I do.” Ellie nods slowly, folding her arms over her chest. “Where are my clothes?”

 

“You poured wine down the front of the blouse you were wearing.” Charlie shrugs, “Red wine, Shiraz. I was able to get it out, but it just needed to go into the wash...which it’s doing right now. Dryer will take another ninety minutes after. So, come and sit. I’ll make you breakfast. I know you’re probably hungry.” Something always made her hungry after a coke bender. She never understood what. Others would forget to eat from being so busy, and she was the same, but when she was coming down from that high...hunger city. Charlie pushes back from the table, standing as she walks toward the small kitchen, doing as she offered.

 

Nodding again, Ellie walks closer to her. The room falls silent with exception to the news broadcast on the telly. This other woman was probably her age, why would she be watching the news like this? “Don’t you get your news from your mobile like everyone else?”

 

“Some of it. Just a habit since I was a kid, I guess.” Charlotte and her brother would watch the news every day before school, and after school, in case their mother’s name was read as one of the lost soldiers. However, Ellie doesn’t need to know that. “Gives me time to disconnect...relax before the day starts.”

 

“What time is it, anyway?” The small talk gives her time to actually take a good look at the apartment. Colorful. Far more colorful than she thought it would be. Ellie smiles a little, motioning to one of the larger canvas paintings on the wall, “I don’t see a signature.”

 

“Doesn’t need one.” Charlie shakes her head, placing the slices of wheat bread into the toaster and pushing down the plunger. “How do you like your eggs?”

 

“I’m trying to be a vegetarian.” Ellie shakes her head, glancing toward the kitchen, “Why doesn’t it need a signature?”

 

“Because I did it.” Charlie smirks a little, “I know it’s probably terrible, but...I just needed color.” She folds her arms, “So, coffee. Soy milk with that?” Seeing a slight nod, “How about some apples and peanut butter?”

 

Ellie starts to smile a bit, “And coffee. Black.”

 

“Of course.” The magenta haired young woman continues to put a plate together for her houseguest. “Like you like your men?” Charlie teases a little bit, seeing the other young woman roll her eyes a little, still amused. “Do you have classes today?”

 

“No, actually. You?”

 

Charlie starts to shake her head slowly, removing the toast from the machine once they spring up. She slathers them in jelly and cuts them in half at the corners. Then cutting up an apple, granny smith. Vibrant green. She removes the core, then spreads the peanut butter on each. “No. I’m home.” She picks her head up, catching the eye of the other young woman, “Since, I’m betting, you don’t even remember my name, you’re more than welcome to stay...and we can get to know eachother better without it just being-”

 

“Yes.” Ellie’s shocked. She’s so surprised she answered so quickly. However, she knows a story when she sees it. “Whatever...um...sorry.” When the plate is placed down in front of her, “I don’t want to sound too eager.”

 

“Ellie, you’re fine.” Charlie finds the other woman’s nervousness endearing. “No one knows you came here and I’m not a murderer or torturer. So...if you’re nervous because you spent the night with a woman and you think they may-”

 

“I’m not nervous.” She answers quickly again, receiving a look from Charlie, “I’m not. Promise.”

 

“Okay.” Charlie cuts into a piece of sausage on her plate. After a moment, she motions to the painting, “Why did you ask about that?”

 

“I just really like it.” It was abstract, colors and she’s sure it’s a person. A silhouette. Something. White, turquoise, and a golden yellow. For some reason, it went all together with her valore sofa and loveseat set. It was all very retro, her lounge area. Ellie loves it. “This place is fantastic.”

 

Charlie shrugs a little, returning to the seat she held previously, “Stay as long as you’d like.”

 

“Do you always bring strangers round yours?” Ellie lifts an apple slice, taking a bite out of it, “People you meet at the pub and...what...have a one night stand?”

 

“Sometimes they last longer. I wouldn’t mind if they do.” Charlie admits, “It’s more than that though. Not just black and white.I don’t force people into relationships. If they want to go, I’m not going to stop them. Life is too short for bullshit.” She lifts her fork from her plate, stabbing her fork into her eggs over medium with her left hand. “Be yourself now...or else you’ll regret everything else after this.”

 

“You don’t think I’m being myself?”

 

“I think you take a lot of drugs.”

 

“Who are you to judge me? You hardly know me.” Ellie doesn’t raise her voice, not making eye contact with the other woman.

 

“That’s what you think.” Charlotte shakes her head slowly, “I know you because I used to be you. You’re intelligent and beautiful...you don’t need to snort something or swallow something to make you feel.” Charlie says simply, glancing over when she doesn’t receive a response, noticing a tear fall down Ellie’s cheek. She reaches a hand over to touch the other woman’s, squeezing it gently. “I can help you.”

 

“I don’t need help, I don’t have-” She stops, hearing how cliche she sounds, even to herself.

 

Charlotte gives a knowing hum, “Go ahead, finish what you were saying.”

 

Elinor doesn’t answer, taking another bite of her apple. What could she possibly say that will defend herself? She shakes her head slowly. “How would you help me?”

 

“You aren’t high all the time. I can tell. This isn’t a constant thing for you, just occasional.” Charlotte brings a forkful of eggs to her mouth, taking the time to chew and swallow before continuing, “I threw myself into it. It isn’t easy, by any means. In fact, it bloomin’ hurts, but...you do what you need to do.”

 

The brunette sighs, tilting her head to the side as if she’s contemplating another apple slice. She stays quiet for a moment, “I’m not a lesbian.” She says randomly, “I don’t know what came over me last night.” Ellie picks her hand up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

 

“Well, I’m not a lesbian either, so we’re even.” Charlie leans forward a little in her seat, pushing her fork into another bite of sausage. She lifts it to her lips, pulling it off dramatically with her teeth. When she feels the other woman glance over to her, “Sleeping with another woman doesn’t automatically make you a lesbian, Ellie. You don’t need to assign yourself a label, really.”

 

“It isn’t natural...and I have a boyfriend.” Ellie attempts to explain, still just staring down toward her plate.

 

“That bloke you were at the pub with?” Charlie raises an eyebrow, laughing a little to herself before she continues, “He doesn’t feel the same way. To him, you’re just a customer with benefits. Trust me.” She dips her piece of toast in the egg yolk on her plate, taking a bite. “That man wouldn’t care if you were ODing or stone cold sober. It’s all the same to him. If he can get sex from you, he’s going to. If he can’t, he’ll find someone else.”

 

“So, you don’t deny that gay sex is unnatural?” 

 

“You orgasmed four times last night. So, you tell me. Is it natural for you to come that often with a man?” Charlie tilts her head to the side, studying the woman next to her. “We are two, consensual adults...also, you came onto me. Not the other way around. I was more than happy to keep sitting there last night...like I do most nights.” It seems to surprise the other woman, “Oh come on, surely you remember. You only had a quarter of a beer and one mixed drink.” Charlie raises an eyebrow, “Unless your coke was cut with a date rape drug.”

 

Ellie begins to shake her head, “He wouldn’t do that to me-”

 

“Well, what was his end game last night? To bring you to a pub and ignore you? He never called once to see where you buggered off to, by the way. I made sure I could hear your mobile in case anyone did, but they didn’t.” The young woman leans hack in her seat, folding her arms across her chest, “Look, I’m not saying he did, I’m just saying it’s a strong possibility.” Charlie watches the young woman, “I’m sorry you-”

 

“What if you were the one to put something in my drink?” Ellie finally picks another piece of apple from her plate.

 

“You never took your eye off of either of your drinks. I’m not a magician.” She motions to the sil of the kitchen window, toward the bottle of ibuprofen, “That’s exactly what it says on the bottle. If I was poisoning you then, I’m poisoning you now, right?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Ellie shakes her head a little. She reaches a shaking hand out, placing it on top of the other woman’s. “It’s...a lot to process.”

 

Charlie nods, “Of course it is. That’s okay.” She turns her hand over so their palms meet and she laces her fingers between the other woman’s fingers. “Just...Even if we never...meet up again after today or last night, just get away from that guy. He isn’t a boyfriend, he’s trouble.”

 

“You sound like my mother.” Ellie mumbles, slowly glancing over toward their conjoined hands.

 

“Well...mothers can be right sometimes, I guess.” Charlie nods, following Ellie’s gaze. She smirks a bit, surprised at the woman’s candor finally showing itself. She really likes it.


	3. Chapter 3

Elinor gently wraps her arms around her girlfriend from behind as the other woman rests on the sofa. “Did you want to watch something together? We could watch the Downton Abbey boxset. I know we were planning to. No time like the present. Right?”

 

Charlie watches as the woman walks around the sofa to sit on her lap, she smirks a bit, “What has gotten into you?” It isn’t that she minds, her hands are on her partner’s lower back anyway. “I mean, I’ve just been...exhausted lately. I mean, I apologize, but...” She shakes her head, “I can’t help but to feel like I’ve been neglecting you.”

 

“Because you have.” Ellie nuzzles her nose against Charlie’s, meeting her eye. “I demand attention.”

 

“Like a cat, aren’t you?” Charlie grins a bit, leaning forward ever so slightly to capture the other woman’s lips. “Well...a cat that I have sex with. So...not a cat.” She smirks, lifting her hand to push Ellie’s hair behind her ear, then resting it on her cheek. “You are so damn beautiful, you know that?”

 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it more.” Ellie smiles softly, leaning forward to rest her face against Charlie’s neck. Lounge pants and tight cotton shirt covering her frame. “Can we...spend a bit of-” She shrugs a little, raising her brow, “I’m just a bit...you know...”

 

“Horny.” Charlie states simply, “Randy, ready for a bit of a roll...” She uses different terms just to get the other young woman to look more and more uncomfortable. “I’d be happy to have it off with you, you know that.” She runs a hand through Ellie’s long, brunette hair. “We’ve been together for...what...five months now?”

 

Ellie hums her approval, “We have...Want me to meet the parents?” She’d never consider it, never actually want to do anything of the sort. She doesn’t go many places publicly with her. They keep their relationships to the closest friends and never really speak about family, nothing too in depth.

 

Swallowing hard, Charlie continues to stare into her eyes, “I uh...I love you.”

 

Well, that certainly wasn’t what Elinor was expecting to hear. She doesn’t know what she feels. She’s incredibly fond of this woman, but...never thought of it going that far. “Why?”

 

“Why am I in love with you?” Charlie glances away, shaking her head, “Are you...is this a joke? A joke question?”

 

“I’m never...I’ve never had someone say that before.” Her tone honest, soft. Ellie sits up a little, her eyes meeting her partner’s. “I don’t know what I feel yet.” She swallows, crawling off her partner’s lap. “I don’t know how...” Ellie folds her arms around herself as she pulls her knees up to her chest.

 

Charlie stares out in front of her, tears starting to form in her eyes, but doesn’t acknowledge them. “I um...I’ve been offered a position in Boston.” Feeling the other woman glance over to her, she continues, “I wanted you to come with me.”

 

“To America.”

 

“That’s where Boston is.”

 

Ellie begins to slowly shake her head, “And do what? What about school?” She furrows her brow, “My parents pay for me to go to school. What would they say if I tell them I’m giving it up to go overseas? More importantly, overseas with a woman?”

 

Charlotte swallows, “I don’t really see what it matters who you’re going with. You can transfer credits...”

 

“No.”

 

Licking her lips, “Okay,” Charlie begins to nod slowly, “So, what...this is it?” She has tears in her eyes as she looks straight ahead, “This is how our story ends?”

 

Ellie clears her throat, standing from the sofa. “I’ll get my things.”

 

“You don’t need to leave right away, El.” Charlie takes hold of the young woman’s hand, looking up at her, “I don’t leave for another week yet. We can...have one last hurrah.”

 

“You didn’t even think to ask me about it.” Ellie glances down toward the other woman, “Never brought it up. You just accepted it and never once thought about me in your plans.” The anger flashes in her eyes, snatching her hand away from the other woman, “I need to go...I’ll be back for my things later.” She returns to the bedroom they once shared, slamming the door behind her. Elinor feels herself losing control and gasp for breath, tears escaping her eyes.

 

Charlotte folds her arms across her chest, her chin dimpling as she begins to cry herself. She closes her eyes as her own tears fall down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte leans against the side of the building, cigarette in her mouth. She lifts her hand, pulling it from her lips to exhale a puff of smoke. It disappears almost immediately with her ghost inhale. She hates airports. Seeing her brother’s borrowed, old, light brown sedan. “What a chick-mobile...” She teases.

 

“Well, better than nothing.” Cameron answers as he climbs from the car next to the curb. He moves to his sister, embracing her tightly. “It’s really good to see you, Char.”

 

“Yeah, ditto.” Charlotte breaks apart from him, watching as he gathers her luggage after, “Does Mum even know I’m here?” When she notices his shake his head negatively, she continues, “Does she even want me there?”

 

“Course she does.” Cam scowls, opening the trunk of the car to load the luggage into it, “We should...Look, I know things were less than stellar with Mum, but...we owe her our support.” He clears his throat, “Char, Mum really does miss you...believe it or not. Bags on about you all the time, how proud she is.”

 

“Well, easy to do when the other child keeps dropping out of med school.” She opens the passenger side door, hearing a loud squeak, “This car is rubbish.”

 

“I know. Borrowed it to come and get you. Thought of buying my own, but...I’m never really home long enough to warrant it. Rather take public transport, honestly. However, I have friends-”

 

“Believe it or not-” Charlie tosses her cigarette onto the ground before climbing into the seat and closing the door behind her.

 

“And when I ask to borrow something for a bit, they oblige.” Cameron crawls behind the steering wheel, “How is America?”

 

“A dumpster fire.” Charlotte smirks a little, shrugging. “It’s whatever. Boston is nice.” She folds her arms, “Always bloody busy though. Rarely have enough time to think. I will say, it’s easier to get work there...and they pay more, which is always lovely.” She reaches over, tugging at his, still short, beard hair. “What’s this?”

 

“Just something I’m trying.” He curls his lip, tugging his head away from her.

 

The young woman chuckles softly, “So, have you met Mum’s girlfriend?” She glances back through the front window, “Which...is still really weird to say. Not hard to believe in the least, just say.” Charlotte folds her arms over her chest comfortably, having mostly spoken to her mother through emails and text messages, and occasionally over the phone.

 

Cameron nods slowly, “I think they’re perfect for one another.” He answers simply, “She’s a surgeon, brunette, about the same height as Mum, maybe a little shorter. Her name is Serena Campbell.”

 

“Oh...Serena.” Charlie raises an eyebrow, “What else?”

 

“She hates to wear scrubs and has a wicked sense of humor.” When Cameron notices his sister’s playful scowling, he continues, “Serena has a daughter as well that will be joining our Christmas festivities and a nephew she cares for. He’s autistic, but I’ve never met someone who knows quiz shows like he does.”

 

“Oh...well, now I feel bad that I haven’t gotten these people anything for Christmas.” She sighs a little.

 

“Well, you’re a gift. You don’t need to buy anything. I’ll just put your name on the gifts Mum bought for me to give to them.” Cameron states simply, “You’ll like Jason though, he’s funny without realizing he’s being funny.”

 

“Seems like you’ve been bonding.” Charlie snorts, “You always did want Mum’s attention.”

 

“Well yeah, you had it and didn’t want it. Of course I craved it.” Cam nods, “Your hotel isn’t really far from Serena’s place. Maybe a ten minute walk. We can-”

 

“You want to walk over tomorrow.” She raises an eyebrow, “Ten hour flight and you want to make me walk like some sort of a peasant to my mother’s girlfriend’s house on Christmas.” Charlie teases him, per the usual, “May as well dress in my Victorian beggar’s garb.”

 

“I’ll even get you a crutch...like Tiny Tim.”

 

“ _ God bless us, everyone. _ ” Charlie giggles a bit more, “Did you want to come up? We can order room service and you can partake in the grandeur of an incredibly expensive hotel room...” She offers, “Also, we can catch up...it’s been a year, little Cam.”

 

“I’m older than you.” Cam responds dryly.

 

“And I’m taller than you.” She shrugs, “I know what I said.” She waits as he pulls up in the car park, amused by the bellhop who rushes to their car. Charlotte glances to her brother as he seems surprised by it all. She walks with a purpose, motioning her brother to follow along, “Depending on how this goes, I’ve been thinking of coming back home.” Charlotte nods to herself, “That probably sounds...childish in a way. I’m not terribly sentimental, but-”

 

“You want lower pay and less protections.” Cameron continues to glance around, surprised when his sister doesn’t seem fazed in the slightest. She’s seen this before. He continues to follow along after she checks in, “You aren’t only a doctor in America, are you...”

 

“Depends on who you ask.” Charlie shrugs, “It’s a bit more than that.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“Let’s not dwell on what I do for a living.” She watches as the bellhop opens the door with the keycard, pushing the suitcases into the room and placing them on the bed. Charlotte holds out a twenty pound note and smiles to the young man as he takes it, leaving them alone. “I’m thinking of coming back. My work in the states isn’t really...fulfilling. Yes, it pays incredibly well, but I’d rather feel like I’m making a difference.” She opens the sliding door to the patio, lighting another cigarette, “All bullshit bureaucracy, Cameron.”

 

“Listen, I really don’t care.” Cameron shakes his head, “I think it would be nice if you moved back.” His tone honest as he steps around the grand hotel room. He pulls the wine from the bucket of ice, sitting under the television, on a desk. “Do you have to pay extra for this?”

 

Charlotte stands in the doorway of the sliding glass door, taking a deep drag as she removes her sunglasses, sliding them onto her head to hold her soft lavender colored hair back, “Open it. Pour us some.” She smiles a little, “We’ll toast Christmas.” She nods, “We’ll toast family, we’ll toast Mum being out of the closet after all these years, we’ll toast my possible moving back to England...” Another drag, the smoke exhaling through the young woman’s nose like a dragon, “Toast single life. What-bloody-ever, Cam. Just drink the wine with me or else I’ll be showing up round Mum’s with a hangover tomorrow.”

 

“Single life? I thought you said you had some bloke in-”

  
“Old news, little Cam.” The young woman responds with an amused tone, finishing her cigarette after another moment and tossing it over the ledge of the balcony. “Besides, it saves money not to have someone over Christmas.”

 

“That it does.” Cameron nods slowly, using the corkscrew that was latched onto the bucket to open the bottle. He smirks ever so slightly, watching as she returns to the rest of the room, closing the glass door behind herself, “I’m just...really glad your back, Char.”

 

Charlotte nods slowly, “So am I.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m calling a car back. This was a terrible idea.” Charlotte mumbles a little, glancing down to her attire, “I don’t even know why I allowed myself to agree to this. Not coming round Mum’s, but walking. It’s more than ten minutes.”

 

“It’s been seven and you complain too much.” Cameron motions to the house, bag of gifts over his shoulder. “You look great, by the way.”

 

Charlie gives him a look, blushing ever so slightly, “Thank you. You clean up well yourself.” She follows him up the pathway, knowing she must remain hidden behind him for their mother not to see her right away. Charlie takes a deep breath when she hears her brother ring the doorbell, not exactly being the best daughter after her parents split, officially. Not that she didn’t want to be, but her father’s pain was extensive and something she felt like she needed to protect at the time.

 

The door opens, Cameron doing his best Santa Claus laugh, “Ho, ho, ho. Happy Christmas!” He begins, receiving an affectionate pat on the arm from the consultant of his ward, “Happy Christmas, Ms. Campbell.”

 

“Happy Christmas, Cameron.” Serena glances beyond him, only vaguely recognizing the woman behind him, but she feels she should ask anyway. “Care to introduce me to your friend? I wasn’t aware you were bringing anyone to our festivities.” She smiles anyway, offering a hand toward the young woman as Cameron enters fully, walking past her.

 

“I’m Charlotte...Charlotte Dunn.” Charlie answers kindly, accepting the woman’s handshake and noticing the surprised look on her face, “Cam has told me much about you...” She notices her brother’s look when he turns around, as if he’s expecting her to say something ridiculous, “and how if Mum wasn’t dating you, he would be. I had to talk him down.” She sees the woman’s amused expression, putting her at ease a bit.

 

Serena leans in closely to her, “Did your mother know that you were coming?” She practically beams when the young woman shakes her head negatively, “Splendid.” She takes her by the hand, pulling her along.

 

Cameron gives his mother a quick peck on the cheek as she stands in the kitchen, not cooking, but just nursing a tall glass of spiced wine, “Smells great in here.”

 

“Smells like Christmas, doesn’t it?” Bernie gives him a smile when he nods, “Tree is just in the lounge, just off the foyer. You can put the gifts under the tree, if you wish.” She had purchased the gifts for him, but told him that he needed to be the one to wrap them. She was never very good at that. “Jason should be down soon. He was getting out of the shower about a half hour ago.”

 

“Berenice.” Serena calls to her as she pulls the young woman, “There’s someone else here. Says they know you.” Seeing her partner’s confused look, she finally steps aside, letting the young woman come into view. “At least, you probably should know her. She has your eyes.”

 

Charlotte lifts her free hand, giving a weak wave, “Happy Christmas.”

 

Bernie feels like she could probably cry, not having spoken to her daughter in over a year. She sets her glass of spiced wine onto the island countertop, tears in her eyes. “Charlie.” She breathes out, moving around the island to stand in front of her. She carefully outstretches her arms, surprised when her daughter embraces her, returning it ten fold.

 

“I’m going to cry.” Serena shakes her head, lifting her hand to quickly wipe a tear that escapes her eye as she steps away, showing Cameron where to place his gifts..

 

Pulling away after a moment, Charlie meets her mother’s eye, “So...you look good.” Smiling a little, she moves away from her mother, picking up her mother’s glass of spiced wine on the kitchen island and taking a sip, “Relaxed...comfortable...”

 

Nodding, Bernie folds her arms, “I am.” She doesn’t really know what to expect from the young woman. Charlotte was everything Bernie wishes she was brave enough to be. She never knew much of the young woman’s private life, but was told by Cameron that she dates both men and women. It was never a subject she was prepared to approach, “You’ve colored your hair.”

 

Charlie shrugs, “I change it up from time to time.” She takes another sip of the drink, lifting her head after a moment when she realizes the woman is watching her.

 

“I just...can’t believe you’re here, Char.”

 

“Neither can I.” The young woman shakes her head, “Long flight...and I’ve been busy with work, so I really didn’t think I would have been able to leave.” Charlie offers a soft smile, “Cam phoned me...asked my plans.” She shrugs, “And after a nine hour flight, here I am.”

 

“And I’m incredibly thankful.” Bernie nods, “I’m...more than you could ever fathom.”

 

Charlotte nods a little, placing her hand on her hip, “Well...seems I get to meet the rest of the family, eh? Your new family...with Serena.” She raises an eyebrow, giving a sly smirk, “Not that I mind. I’m happy for you.”

 

“There is no old and new families, Charlie.” Bernie mumbles, shaking her head. “Just one family...together.”

 

“Getting sappy in your old age, are you, Major?” Charlie finishes off the glass of spiced wine, leaving it on the counter, “Not that I mind...been waiting twenty-some-odd years for you to show any emotion at all.” She walks past the woman, going to the room that her brother and mother’s partner were waiting in.

 

Bernie exhales, knowing the relationship with her children was only going to work little by little, and she honestly didn’t blame her at all. “Okay.” She whispers to herself, moving off to the other room after a moment to join the others.


	6. Chapter 6

“Jason, that is a fantastic Christmas jumper, mate.” Cameron gives the young man a smile.

 

“Happy Christmas, Cameron.” Jason nods before glancing over to the other young woman in the room, “I don’t know you, but I like your jumper too. Blue is an often underused Christmas color.” He explains, “probably because it’s usually associated with Hanukkah.” 

 

“Probably.” Charlotte nods, standing from her position on the sofa to offer the young man her hand, “I’m Charlotte.”

 

“Bernie’s daughter.” He offers a knowing smile, “I’ve heard a lot about you. Bernie said you weren’t going to be here because you’re a very busy woman and didn’t want to talk to her anyway-”

 

“Jason.” Serena warns, giving him a stern look from her position next to the Christmas tree.

 

“I’m glad you want to talk to her.” Jason nods quickly.

 

“Likewise.” Charlotte gives an amused smirk, the young man continues to stare at her for a moment following, “So, this is everyone, isn’t it? Shall we get started?” She returns to her seat, motioning for Jason to sit next to her, but unsurprised when he ignores her to sit next to Serena.

 

Serena sighs, checking her wristwatch, “My daughter should be here any-”

 

“Fashionably late!” The front door opens, Elinor letting herself into her mother’s home, the home she’s grown up in for the majority of her life, “Sorry, Mum.” She continues to call out, making it obvious that she’s very rarely ever on time to begin with, “Sorry, everyone.” Standing in the doorway to the lounge, she glances around, catching the wide eyes of her former lover. There’s a quick, mutual agreement between the both of them that they wouldn’t give themselves up. “Okay.” She makes her way to the kitchen, seeing her mother’s partner still standing there, “Ms. Wolfe, nice to see you again.”

 

“Ditto, Elinor. We waited for you.” Bernie nods, “Care for a spiced wine?” She cradles the handled glass between her hands, “Quite good, actually.”

 

“No, I’d rather regular wine, thanks.” Elinor sighs, opening the cupboard she knew her mother kept all of her wine in, then a glass from next to it. She pours an ample amount in the glass, nearly topping it off. She returns to the group in the other room, feeling Bernie’s presence behind her. “So, what have I missed?”

 

“I just came downstairs.” Jason offers, “Auntie Serena and I are attempting to decide whether we should do gifts before or after dinner. I say before, she says after.”

 

“Because if there’s something in said gifts that you want to fiddle with, you’ll be able to do so right away if we open gifts after dinner.” Serena offers, sighing softly as she takes a sip from her glass.

 

“Well, I’m starving.” Elinor announces, “Ham...sprouts and parsnips?” Her actions are bold, loud, erratic almost. She notices Charlie sigh, looking away for her.  _ Whatever, _ she thinks. However, it’s nice to see her after being gone over a year. Someone she woke up to every single day and went to bed with each night. It was odd to be alone after that for a while.

 

“Okay, I need a fag.” Charlie stands quickly, making her way to the coat closet and retrieving her pack of cigarettes and lighter, then to the back door she had noticed just off the kitchen. She needed fresh air, even though it would be filled with inhaled nicotine. Anything to be rid of that room. Her hands tremble as she brings the cigarette to her lips, effortlessly bringing the lighter to the end with a large flame. She hears the door open and close behind her, telling her that someone else was with her as well. When she feels as if she’s being watched after a moment, turning her head to see the young man standing there in her peripheral vision, “What, Cam?”

 

Cam sighs, walking closer to her, “What the hell was that?” When his sister begins to shake her head negatively, he continues, “Oh, come on now. I’m not blind. I saw the way you and Serena’s daughter looked at one another...like you two know each other.”

 

“Well, we don’t.”

 

“Yes, you do.” Cameron edges himself on a nearby metal garden table, “I haven’t discovered how the two of you know one another, but I’ll figure it out before the night is over.”

 

“I don’t know her, Cameron.” Charlie reiterates, taking another drag of her cigarette as it rests between her index and middle fingers. “You’ve got your nose in something that will render futile.”

 

“I don’t think it will though.” Cam smirks ever so slightly, “I’m not saying a word to anyone else, but I know I’ll figure it out...and when I do, I expect for you to come clean.” He folds his arms, “You’d better just hope Mum doesn’t notice it...” He stands, making his way back to the house.

 

Charlotte leans against the table her brother was sitting at before, closing her eyes as she takes another drag. She thinks of Ellie most nights. The bar scene in the states is quite different to the pub scene here, at home. Her reaction to people is quite different. However, no one was even close to another Elinor. She swallows, willing herself not to cry as she stares up toward the gray sky, having never thought she would see the the woman again. Having believed her awkward relationship with her mother was going to be her main problem of the day, that was nothing compared to her former lover.

 

The door opens again and Charlie attempts to ignore the steps closer to her. “Charlotte, is everything okay?” Serena, her mother’s partner. “You seemed a bit...panic-y and...” She’s never been terribly good with emotions, “I want to make this holiday as comfortable for you and Cameron as possible.”

 

“Oh.” Charlie offers the woman a kind smile, “I’m totally fine. Just got a bit hot is all.” She nods to her, “So, Cameron tells me that you’re his boss over to Holby City Hospital.” She doesn’t shiver, ignoring the cold really, “Hopefully he doesn’t give you much trouble.”

 

“Oh, Dr. Dunn is lovely.” Serena folds her arms, “he’s mentioned your interest in moving back home from the states.”

 

“Only a fleeting thought so far.” Charlie explains, “I mean...I have a cat and a flat.” She huffs a soft chuckle to herself, “Plenty of things to pack up, but...I don’t really know yet. I’ve thought of turning back to GS instead of Plastics.” She reasons, “People are usually older than I am in this business, so...it’s uh...weird for some people.”

 

“More years of training are often required-”

 

Charlotte shrugs, “Things happen...I started my schooling young, went to medical school young, back to back semesters without any break, and heading over to America for a while...resulted in me needing only five years of training instead of seven.” She smirks a little, “I don’t mind it, really, pays well.”

 

“The pay is always better abroad.” Serena nods, “One of the things I miss most about working in the states.” She smirks a little.

 

“You aren’t missing anything there.” The young woman sighs, “The hospital I worked for attempted to stop me from fixing a six-year-old’s face because he didn’t have the insurance to cover it. He was in a car accident.” Charlie attempts to explain, “Somehow, his face was completely slashed...ripped open from his mouth to his ear.” She brings the cigarette back to her mouth, inhaling, and exhaling after a moment, “I did the procedure...and I took the heat for it, but...I’d do it all over again if given the opportunity.” She finishes the cigarette, but continues to hold it in her hand, “It was worth it, but I shouldn’t have had to jump through hoops to get there. Greedy bastards.”

 

“That’s what I didn’t like about America.” Serena watches the young woman, “Ready to head back in? We’ll catch our deaths out here.”

 

Charlotte doesn’t know what to make of her mother’s girlfriend just yet, but the woman seems completely different to her daughter. It intrigues her greatly. Elinor has always been a bit of a pistol, it’s what made her fall in love with her. She nods to the brunette, following behind her toward the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner went off rather well, complete with their colorful paper crowns. Bernie taking hold of Serena’s hand periodically throughout it, which Cameron noticed quickly and continually nudged his sister about.

 

Charlotte downs another glass of spiced wine, earning a look from her brother, “Yes, Dad?” Her tone light with a hint of sarcasm as her eyes drift over to the man. “Oh, am I not allowed to drink? Not like we’re driving home. In fact, you made me walk. I wanted to get a car and you said no.”

 

“No, but you’ve had about five glasses since we’ve gotten here. Three within the past hour.” Cameron leans over to her, speaking quietly as to not draw too much attention to themselves. “You’re going to be off your arse in a bit if you aren’t careful.”

 

“So what?” Charlie whispers in reply.

 

“It isn’t polite if you whisper at a dinner table.” Jason tells them, being honest.

 

“I’m sorry, mate. I wouldn’t have done it if my brother hadn’t started.” She glances to the other young man across from her, “So, Jason, do you have any hobbies?”

 

“Here we go.” Serena mumbles.

 

“I like to watch World’s Strongest Man...and quiz shows. Auntie Serena says I’m very good at them.” Jason explains, “I recently started a job as a porter at the hospital. I really like it so far.”

 

“That’s great.” Charlotte smiles toward him, “Porters push people around, right?” Seeing the young man’s nod, she continues, “Do you ever get lost? I just think about Holby and get lost.”

 

“Sometimes, but I have a photographic memory, but if I ever lose my way, I’m allowed to carry a radio with me so I can call for help if and when I need it.” Jason seems very proud about the whole thing. “It’s quite a step up from just wandering around AAU and telling people what they were doing wrong.”

 

“You told people what they were doing wrong?” Charlie furrows her brow slightly, “That doesn’t sound like much fun at all.”

 

“It wasn’t.”

 

“Yet he did a masterful job at it.” Bernie cuts in, glancing over toward them. “If you want a job done properly, put Jason on it.”

 

“Except surgery. I don’t think I’d be very good at that.” Jason glances over toward her, “Not like most of you here...except for Elinor and myself.” He offers, “Elinor is very good at writing, but she doesn’t like to show many people her stories-”

 

“Articles.” Elinor shakes her head, “No, I don’t like to show them to many others. Just to you...because you’re my favorite.” She gives her cousin a wink, actually trying to make an effort to have him feel wanted in some sort of sibling capacity. Of course, his smile is her reward.

 

“Thank you. I’ve never been anyone’s favorite anything before.” Jason beams.

 

“So, shall we see what we’ve given each other since we hardly know one another?” Elinor announces, her eyes darting a little about the room. She knows that both Charlie and her own mother are able to read her. Able to see that her anxiety is through the roof. Hopefully it was just the anxiety.

 

“And give up this lively bit of conversation?” Charlie raises an eyebrow, turning her head to focus on the woman. A smirk begins to play at the young woman’s lips and she knows it’s probably only further angering Elinor, “And who knows, it may be something you may actually like...such as clean pants.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Ellie sighs, “Just because that’s what your Mum gives you-”

 

“Elinor.” Serena warns, scowling toward her daughter.

 

Elinor rolls her eyes dramatically, standing from the table, “Well, I’m going to go up to my room for a bit then...since I’m such an embarrassment.”

 

“Probably for the best.”

 

Charlotte watches as the woman walks by, “I didn’t mean to spark any sort of-”

 

“You’ve done absolutely nothing wrong, Charlotte.” Serena shakes her head, “I don’t understand my daughter sometimes.”

 

“Maybe...I can go and have a chat? Give us a little one-on-one?” Charlie offers, “I know I don’t really know her, but maybe it would make the situation a bit better...I know a group of new people kind of...make me anxious as well sometimes. Maybe that’s all it is.”

 

“If you wish. Be warned, she’s a sharp tongue.” Serena reaches over to her wine, lifting the glass into her hand to take a sip from it.

 

Cameron gives an interested hum as his sister stands, earning a scowl from her as she steps away. He smirks, glancing over to Jason, “Women...” 

 

“Watch it.” Bernie gives her son an amused look.

 

“I find the women to be very complicated...but also quite interesting.” Jason nods, giving a proud smile, “Maybe Charlotte and Elinor will get along better after they speak to one another.” He offers, “or, it may make their strained relationship even worse and make the rest of our holiday...not good.”

 

“Care to take bets?” Cam offers.

 

“Absolutely not, Mr. Dunn.” Serena glances between the two young men, standing from the table, ready to begin cleaning up.

 

“No, the boys have it. They owe us.” Bernie gives a cheeky smirk, standing as well, but pulling her partner along gently by the hand, away from the table.

 

“I had a feeling.” Cameron shakes his head.

 

Bernie pulls her girlfriend in front of their Christmas tree, “this isn’t nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be.” She wraps her arms around her, holding her gently in an embrace. “Granted, the night isn’t over yet, but the children are, for the most part, getting along with one another.”

 

“Elinor is...frustrating and I’m trying, very hard, not to lose my temper with her.” Serena sighs, leaning her head against Bernie’s chest as she simply inhales and exhales slowly, “It’s Christmas...I love Christmas. I’m not allowing anything to change that.”


	8. Chapter 8

Charlotte stands in front of Elinor’s bedroom door for a few minutes, it seems like an eternity before she musters up the courage to lift her hand, knocking on the wood. Hearing a grumble inside, she knows Elinor probably assumes that she’s her mother, coming to argue with her. Placing her hand down to the doorknob, she pushes the door open, slipping inside quickly and closing it behind her. “El...I had no idea.” She quickly says, before she gives Elinor the opportunity to tell her to leave.

 

“Of course...of course it’s you.” Elinor mumbles, turning to her side as she rests on the bed, facing the wall so she isn’t looking at her.

 

“If I knew you were going to be here, I wouldn’t have come.” Charlie says quietly, only continuing when she hears a bitter laugh from her former lover, “It’s too hard to see you and...know that we aren’t together anymore.” She swallows, “of all the people for our mothers to explore their sexuality with...one another...”

 

“My mother and sexuality are not two things I ever want to hear in the same sentence.” Ellie doesn’t know what to feel really. She had ever inclination to just run from this house as quickly as possible. Call upon her friends to pick her up, drive her away from here. “I wouldn’t have come either.”

 

“I um...I have a cat now.” Charlie smiles a bit, “all your begging and pleading...and I didn’t get one until I moved abroad.” She stares toward the floor, fixated on it a bit as she speaks. It’s easier than looking toward the woman on the bed, “I named her Ellie.”

 

“Of course you did.” Elinor sighs, finally turning over to her back and sitting up to look at the woman still standing in front of the doorway. “You look tired.”

 

“You look high.” Charlie mumbles, shaking her head as she lifts it to focus on her former lover, “You’re using again.”

 

“Don’t judge me.” She doesn’t raise her voice, not seeing a need to. “I’ve...been needing something to get me up and ready for the day.” Ellie licks her dry lips, folding her arms around her midsection.

 

“So you turn to coke again?” Charlotte shakes her head, “I’ve missed you so much...but never enough to turn back to drugs.” She watches her, “I’m surprised your Mum hasn’t noticed...you’re jittery, overly excited...”

 

“My Mum doesn’t know me very well.” Elinor mumbles, “I’m guessing your’s doesn’t know you well either. Why else would you get so legless at bloody Christmas?” She finally stands, moving over to her former lover, standing in front of her. “I can’t lie to you...It’s really, really good seeing you.” Elinor reaches her hand out, running it through the other woman’s hair, always being a sucker for it. “I like your other color better.”

 

Charlotte exhales a soft chuckle, “Me too...America isn’t very...open as we are here.” She raises her gaze, finally meeting the other woman’s eyes. “I mostly get compliments from incredibly old birds who have a similar color...on a beehive.”

 

Elinor smiles a little, finally leaning in to capture the other woman’s lips. She takes the lead this time around. Pushing her up against the door and whimpering slightly in the kiss with sheer desire. She finally breaks apart from her, staring into her eyes as she rests her forehead against the other woman’s to catch her breath. “I’ve missed you, Char.” She whispers.

 

“I’ve missed you too, El.” Charlotte’s voice hoarse and full of emotion. A sad smile slowly covering her face, “A lot.”

 

She presses another kiss against the other’s lips, “We can lock the door...” Elinor’s voice trails off.

 

Charlie shakes her head negatively, “I want to...more than you could ever imagine, but...they’re going to come looking for us soon.” Another peck against the other’s lips, “and you have a habit of being quite loud.” She gives a throaty chuckle, “I’m completely knackered.” She whispers to herself, “You should come round to mine tonight...we can talk...and other things.”

 

Elinor raises her eyebrows, wrinkling her forehead slightly. “Oh really?”

 

Nodding, Charlotte smirks a little. “Like me coming back home...”

 

“I’m um...I’m with someone now. The man I was with before...back at the pub when I left with you that first time. I’m with him.” Ellie attempts to explain, “He’s incredibly kind and sweet...and he has taken me back even after I abandoned him.”

 

“He’s who you get the coke from. Of course he’s going to take you back.” Charlie gazes into the other woman’s eyes. “He doesn’t love you, El, and one of these days...” She shakes her head, “I dread to think what could happen.” Charlie’s voice soft and she’s starting to slur, only ever so slightly, “bad batch, too much, or it’s cut with...something far worse.” Her eyes start to fill with tears, still looking at the woman in front of her, “If you keep on this path, you won’t be here next Christmas, El.”

 

Elinor rolls her eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic.” She embraces the other woman, “Besides, maybe we can me this a...Holiday Tradition.”

 

“You cheating on your boyfriend...That’s what you want to make a holiday?” A painful expression crosses Charlotte’s face, “I just want you...I want all of you.” Her voice dips to a whisper, “I don’t want to share you with anyone.”

 

“Well, if our mothers continue on the way they have thus far...you may be my sister come next year.” She raises an eyebrow, “and that would probably make for some bizarre get-togethers in the future.” Elinor leans in, pressing her lips against Charlotte’s, lowering her arms from around the other woman’s upper body to take hold of her hands, slowly pulling her toward the bed.

 

“I said we can do this later.” Charlie still follows her, “Let’s go back downstairs...act like we hate one another.” She’s interrupted by another kiss, “El-”

 

Elinor pushes her onto the bed finally, her eyes darker. “A whole year, Char...and you’ve been doing what? Building your CV?” She shakes her head, straddling the other woman’s hips, her hands go to the top of the other woman’s blouse, unbuttoning slowly. “I needed you here...” Her eyes begin to glisten, “I needed you.”

 

“I asked you to come with me, you refused.” Charlotte just watches up at the brunette hovering over her. “I would have made sure you could have gone to whatever school you wished...Harvard...whatever-”

 

“My parents went there. I don’t want to follow in-”

 

“Wherever you wanted to go, El.” Charlie raises her voice a little, “I would have taken care of you, but...you didn’t want to hear it. You didn’t want to give it a chance.”

 

Elinor continues unbuttoning her former lover’s blouse, finally pushing it open. However, she can’t bring herself to continue her pursuits. She just sits there, feeling herself growing more upset. The tears finally come and it starts to rack her body. “I don’t know who I am anymore.”

 

Charlotte wraps her arms around the young woman when she leans down, “You’re Elinor Campbell...you give a voice to the voiceless with your brilliant journalism. You are absolutely amazing in every way. You just need to let people see it...let them see the real you.” She starts to stroke Elinor’s hair, hearing her continued sobs. “I will always be here for you.”

 

Keeping her face hidden in the crook of Charlotte’s neck, Elinor finally speaks after a moment. “I love you, Charlie.”

 

“I love you too, El.” Charlotte closes her eyes, just holding the young woman closely, “Happy Christmas.”


End file.
